


underneath a stormy sky you take away the rain (and leave me with a sunny day)

by seriouslylarry (stylinsonstea)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Harry is such a dork oh my god, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Scared Louis, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry smiles a lot, honestly all i write is fluff so, if this sucks pls forgive me, it's all just really cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonstea/pseuds/seriouslylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is afraid of thunderstorms so harry's solution is to make him talk about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath a stormy sky you take away the rain (and leave me with a sunny day)

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote on a stormy night while listening to [my mom's favorite song by buckcherry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxfPAi9atL4) where i ended up getting the title of this story from :)
> 
> this is a revised version so i hope it's better and you like it!! thanks for reading x

 

A loud crack of thunder interrupts Harry's light sleep and he finds himself unable to fall back asleep after that, much to his dismay. He glances at the clock on his bedside table which reads _12:03 a.m._  He rubs at his eyes and groans quietly at the stupid London weather. There is a damned storm outside, a _thunderous_ storm at that, on the night before his and Louis' day off. You see, it's a rarity for both Louis and Harry to have a day off at the same time, so when it does happen, they cherish it.

Louis' job as a journalist is well over demanding, taking up most of his days and nights. Sometimes he stays up until the early hours of the morning to complete an assignment only running on an unhealthy amount of caffeine and the pure fear of being fired if the assignment isn't on time. Which is absolutely unfair because the office gives him so many last minute projects that are do literally the next day.

Harry works at this lovely well-known bakery in the heart of London and you would think he'd get time off pretty frequently but no. He has recently been promoted to store manager which means being there to open up shop every morning and closing shop almost every night. All in all, days and nights off are a wonderful gift to both boys since they get to spend the time quenching the craved time together and just sleep and cuddle. But with this storm, this very _loud_  storm, Harry won't be able to focus on doing either of those things. So he just lies there on his side of the bed staring up at the ceiling, willing the storm to subside.

It's a few loud bangs and thunderous booms later when Harry is about to wave his white flag to nature and put some earbuds in with some loud music when he hears a small whimper come from Louis' side of the bed. At first Harry isn't sure he heard right but another boom of the thunder and, this time much louder, Louis whimpers again while curling in on himself; the blanket bunching up at his torso and his mussed-up hair sticking out of his little burrito-like blanket wrap, back facing Harry. 

Harry smiles, endeared. "Louis? Babe, you awake?"

Louis replies with a tiny squeak and a terse: "Yeah." Harry doesn't miss the way his voice cracks.

"C'mere, love." Harry coaxes with a gentle rub to Louis' blanket covered back.

Louis turns his body in his burrito-blanket wrap, opens up the side and launches himself into Harry's open, inviting arms. The younger but physically bigger boy wraps his arms tightly around Louis, rubbing soothing and comforting circles on his back.

_Boom!_

Louis tenses, grips Harry's shoulders and squeezes his eyes shut so tight there are crinkles on the bridge of his nose and on his eyelids. Harry leans forward and presses a kiss to the smaller boy's forehead for a few seconds.

"Looks like someone's a bit afraid of thunderstorms." Harry mumbles, words muffled since his lips are still pressed to Louis' forehead. "You alright?" Harry asks, resting his chin atop Louis' head, fluffy hair tickling Harry's skin.

Louis starts off nodding to Harry's question but it quickly turns into shaking his head 'no' at another sound of thunder.

"It's just God farting." Harry jokes, biting his bottom lip to contain a giggle.

"Oh my God, no, Harry, no." Louis laughs into Harry's bare chest but soon he's back to shaking with fear when another clap of thunder makes the bed vibrate slightly.

Harry has never seen Louis like this, so vulnerable and scared. They've known each other for over two years and have lived together for six months and not once has the older boy faltered in his loud, confident, and flamboyant persona. So seeing him like this, quivering and cowering away from the thunder and whimpering with a terrified look in his eyes, takes Harry by surprise. Harry always thought Louis was fearless, not scared of a thing, much less thunderstorms, yet here he is, holding the shaking boy and protecting him from God's thundering ( _literally!_ ) farts.

"How can I make you feel better, love? Maybe some late night tea?" Harry says while pulling away from Louis to get off the bed but Louis quickly wraps his limbs around Harry like a koala, pulling the younger boy back down to the bed.

"Don't go. Please don't leave me." The smaller boy's voice shakes slightly and he flinches at the booming of another round of thunder.

"Okay, darling. I won't leave you. I'll stay right here." Harry kisses the boy's fluffy haired head.

The soft pitter patter of the rain against the window isn't calming enough to distract from the recurring groans of thunder that shake the earth. This round of thunder lasts longer than the others making Louis whimper desperately for comfort and protection from the scary thunder noises which solely Harry can provide.

When another series of thunder leaves Louis clinging to Harry for dear life, the younger boy decides to try and distract the boy by making him talk.

"Louis, babe. Look up, come on. You're okay. I'm here." Harry kisses Louis' forehead, finally making the blue eyed boy look up, the moonlight coming through the window making his pale blue eyes visible in the otherwise dark room. "Come on, Lou. What do you want to talk about?" Harry smiles comfortingly at Louis.

Louis shrugs and _boom_ , another round of thunder, and he's squeezing his eyes so tight he sees stars for a few moments. He opens one eye and looks at Harry, checking to see if he's laughing at him for being scared of thunder of all things. But no, Harry isn't laughing, all Louis sees is fond and love with a bit of concern in those gentle green eyes.

"Why don't you talk to me about something you love, or people you love. Anyone, anything. Just talk, don't pay attention to anything else, love." Harry caresses Louis' cheek lovingly, thumb sliding back and forth on the older boy's defined cheek bone.

Harry pulls them apart and stays lying on his side, facing Louis as the small boy makes grabby hands for Harry, still wanting to cuddle but Harry grabs his wrists and pushes them down. "Talk, Lou."

Louis pouts and looks down at his hand splayed out the bed sheet, wanting to tangle his fingers into Harry's hair. So he does. Pushing the chocolate mess of curls back and massaging his scalp. "Don't know what to say." Louis mumbles and lets his hand slip from Harry's hair down to the side of his neck and lets it stay there.

Harry closes his eyes and whispers, "Tell me what you love about Lottie."

Louis' fingers dance on Harry's neck as he goes on about Lottie. "Oh, I can go on forever. I admire how strong she is. I love that she never gives up on anything and if she sees you on the brink of giving up she picks you right up. I love how kind she is but also how she's a little sassy-" thunder booms making Louis flinch and Harry has to coax Louis to keep talking. "And I love how she helps mum out so much, from the younger girls to the grocery shopping to the financial needs... she's a very good daughter, sister and overall, a good person. I love her so much." Louis smiles distantly, fingers still tapping on Harry's neck as if there is an imaginary piano there; it all makes Harry's heart flutter in the best way.

Harry smiles into his words, unable to help it, "Who else do you love, Lou?"

"Niall. Oh my  goodness, _Niall._ He's so nice, and funny and just a bit mad. The kid drinks a bit too much at parties and becomes quite the comedic person when drunk. His laugh is so contagious, like a whole room could be dying of laughter if he so much as giggles! He's so comfortable in his skin and it's so refreshing. He's-" thunder shakes the room slightly but Louis doesn't flinch, just scoots closer to Harry until the fronts of their thighs and chests are touching. "He's also the greatest best friend. There to hear your problems and then take you out for drinks. What more could you want in a friend?" Louis chuckles, puffs of air hitting Harry's collarbone.

Harry hugs Louis tighter, resting his chin atop of the older boy's head, whispering, "Keep talking."

"You know who else I love?" Louis asks and Harry can feel the boy's soft lips moving against his chest.

"Who?"

"You. Like a lot."

"Oh, really? How so?" Harry queries, a soft smile on his lips and eyes closing.

"You're just so- so lovely, Harry. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are so caring and sweet and genuine. Sometimes you can be a bit stupid and clumsy, tripping over your own feet. but you're so endearing, did you know that? You're so very likable and everyone gravitates to you like..." there's thunder but Louis isn't fazed by it, "like you're the freaking sun and everyone else are the planets." Harry laughs, mouth wide open, eyes crinkled shut and Louis smiles, burying his face into his adorable boyfriend's chest.

"It's all true, you know. Don't know why you're laughing." Louis laughs lightly and kisses Harry's chest.

"I was just imagining myself as a big, burning, yellow blob and you as Saturn or something. Bit funny, innit?" Louis can feel the vibrations of a laugh in Harry's chest and Louis kind of really wants to kiss this curly haired freak.

"I also love you 'cause you're weird." Louis laughs, drowning out the thunder.

"I'm not weird." Harry mumbles into Louis's hair, smiling. He can't seem to stop smiling at all tonight.

"You actually, kind of, definitely are, Harold. Also a bit quirky." Louis kisses Harry's shoulder just because he can and it makes his tummy flutter with happiness.

"Okay." Is all Harry finds himself saying. He just really wants Louis to keep talking- about him specifically.

"I also really love your curly hair, your greener than green eyes that I can stare into all day, your cute nose I can kiss over and over, your very pink, pretty, plump lips I can also kiss over and over until the end of time, and your sharp jaw," Louis trails a finger lightly under Harry's jaw then down his neck. "I really love you, and all your little things. Every single part of you. I can go on all night naming every thing, feature, and quirk I love about your."

"Please do, I wouldn't mind." Harry says quietly, a slight whine to his voice, and Louis chuckles.

"Okay, um. You're the only person I know who puts the milk in the bowl before the cereal. And I find it quite weird but adorable nonetheless just because it's you." Louis says with a short laugh.

"I like to think my cereal are little tiny people jumping into a pool. Except the pool is a bowl and instead of water, there's milk." Harry says like it's a normal thing, no joking tone in his voice.

"See what I mean by 'weird'?" Louis asks, and then they're both laughing, neither of them noticing the thunder anymore.

Then they're silent, and it's like the it's only them; no storm, no thunder, no stressful jobs, nothing else except blue eyes meeting green. 

Harry smiles, for the umpteenth time tonight, cheek muscles aching slightly from overuse, "I love you, Louis. Like a lot." Harry quotes.

Louis giggles, "I love you too, like a lot, a lot."

"A lot, a lot?" A face splitting grin on Harry's face. "That's... a lot."

"Yes, a lot, a lot," Louis pinches Harry's hip lightly, right above his cute love handle that Louis also really loves, a giggle bubbling up out of the curly haired boy, "you child."

And Harry's giggling and smiling and Louis surges forward, capturing Harry's lips in his own and grabbing his face gently, leaning him down. It's only then when Louis is kissing Harry into oblivion that he realizes the storm is still going on outside, the rain still falling, the thunder still roaring _._ But no longer does he think thunder is scary nor does he think they are, as Harry so wonderfully put it, God's farts. To Louis they are now a reminder; a reminder of Harry's tender love and care for him as he shook and whimpered, scared of the frightening sounds from up above. 

And when Harry whispers against Louis' lips the words 'I love you a lot, a lot, too', Louis decides he really loves thunderstorms. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are awesome!! 
> 
> oh and hey!!! come talk to me on instagram!! @stylinsonstea im always up for a chat :) x


End file.
